


A Week in the life of ThorBruce (2018)

by SioDymph



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SioDymph/pseuds/SioDymph
Summary: In celebration of the first-ever ThorBruce Week, here's 7 prompts do go along with each daily theme!





	1. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I’ve been so excited for this fan week and finally it’s here! I’m looking forwards to seeing what everyone does with these fun prompts, here’s my take on the theme “First Time”.

The first time Bruce met Thor he hadn’t thought too much of it. Between the government finding and bringing him back, to the constant fear that he was being lead into a trap, to meeting so many people at once, the presence of the true Norse god of lightning didn’t really stick with him. He just looked like some ridiculously tall, toned man with long blond hair and a superiority complex that rivaled practically every other member of their team.

They hadn’t even really had a proper greeting. When Bruce thought about it, they hadn’t even said hello or shook hands or anything. Bruce had walked in while everyone was discussing the Loki-problem, and he jumped right in. The only time they even talked directly to one another Thor had been warning Bruce not to insult his brother. Whether he was a murderer or not Loki was still his brother, technically his adopted brother but still.

After that the Avengers got into their first major conflict and Bruce had a meltdown. He still had a handful of phantom-memories of Thor fighting the Hulk. Throwing Thor through metal walls. Hulk trying to lift his hammer. And when Bruce came back to himself, it was only to drive to New York City and immediately transform again.

So that first meeting, that small interaction that barely qualified as a conversation was all they had together in the beginning.

It was rather funny to think about. Who would have thought after such an underwhelming meeting, people from different worlds with no possible interest in one another, who could have imagined the two of them could become… all of this?

Bruce knew for sure he’d never imagined his life becoming this; stuck on a slow-moving spaceship back to earth. Side-by-side with Thor Odinson, God of Thunder. Sharing a bed. Listening to the other breath softly as they fell asleep. Not even in his wildest fever-dreams could he have conjured this.

Carefully, Bruce untucked one of his arms from under the bedsheets to reach up and run his hands through Thor’s hair. It was so short now and some areas were still coarse from being cut so aggressively. But as a whole it wasn’t as bad look for Thor, even if he did hate it. But that didn’t upset Bruce either, cause if he was honest he was looking forwards to running his fingers through gloriously long flowing hair again some point in the future. Maybe Thor would even let him put braids in it.

As his hands carted down Thor’s face he was careful to avoid his blind side. The socket was still tender from all the trauma it went through. During day, or what possibly stood for day in the vastness of space, Thor would wear an eyepatch when interacting with his subjects and family. A way to avoid scarring any children with his empty eye socket. When he went to retire with Bruce though, he chose to let his blind side breath. While it could be a little freaky to look at, Bruce realized he didn’t mind much. They all had scars from past events, their bodies holding onto the memories even if they never thought about them. And a morbid way the wound almost seemed fitting too. After all it was believe that his father had sacrificed his eye while on a quest for wisdom. And with his eye was granted a new kind of understanding. Though blind he began to truly see reality.

He doubted that was how Thor felt right now, and he’d avoided talking about it in the past since his eye was still a touchy subject. Still, Bruce couldn’t help but feel a little curious about the man he loved.

Loved… That was still so weird to say.

Bruce had always been a rather neutral person. Even before the Hulk forced him to seriously watch his stress-levels. Never going out to pick fights, never putting himself out there, never falling to extremes with his feelings. And yet here he was saying he loved a man he’d begun a relationship with only a month or so ago.

Could he really be blamed though? Thor was kind, caring, a good leader and an even better friend. And while he wasn’t perfect, not even the gods were apparently, he still tried. And that made Bruce so fond of the other man. How Thor tried. He did his best to listen, even when what Bruce said wasn’t nice or comfortable. And he did his best to try and make things better for Bruce, for his entire people as they were migrating to a new world. He just worked so hard to make everyone feel safe and cared for. And then having that mind paired with such a beautiful face honestly how could Bruce have resisted?

It was funny, to this day Bruce still couldn’t pin-point when his feelings for the other man changed. Sure, Bruce had always thought Thor was handsome but he never felt like he loved the man before. When Bruce first woke up on Sakarr he honestly wasn’t even sure the man trying to comfort him was Thor. He was acting rather different from the man he knew before. He held himself differently. A lot had changed in the two year he’d been under while the Hulk ran wild. When he thought about it even he was a changed man.

Maybe that's why their relationship worked? They’ve both been through so much, had some regression but also they’d done some growing as well. They really were two completely new people compared to those two strangers who never even had the time to shake hands when they first met all those years ago.

Bruce got caught up in his thoughts he didn’t even realize Thor’s was awake until he looked back down. The God of Thunder’s good eyes was cracked open and he stared at Bruce. And Bruce’s hand stayed on his face, resting against his cheek.

Bruce could feel his cheeks heating up seeing how close they were. But it felt so comfortable. Ever since they met on Sakarr it felt like some sort of barrier that held them apart before had been shattered. They touched one another so easily now. A gentle hand on a shoulder, a lingering hand on the other’s arm, a warm hug. They just acted. No second-guessing, no uncertainty. It was strange but refreshing for Bruce, after so much time forcing himself to be isolated that now he welcomed Thor’s touch without a second guess. And Thor welcomed his own touch with no sigh of fear or regret. They were natural together.

“Are you having trouble sleeping?” Thor asked, voice still heavy with sleep.

“No,” Bruce replied with a soft shake of his head. “Just thinking about some things.”

“Ah, you’re always thinking of something aren’t you?”

Bruce laughed a little. “I guess so…”

After a pregnant pause, and seeing that Thor wasn’t about to nod off on him Bruce decided to ask. “Do you remember the first time we ever met? When your brother tried to take over New York?”

“I do.” Thor answered.

“Well, do you remember what your first impression of me was?” He wasn’t even sure why he was asking this, it almost seemed like a trick question. But it was on his mind and he couldn’t help it. He wanted to know even if he wouldn’t like the answer. “Did I even leave an impression on you?”

Thor hummed for a moment, closing his eyes. “When I first met you I saw a man, quiet and standoffish, unsure where to be placed. We didn’t see eye to eye but even then I knew you were a man filled with tremendous wisdom and a tremendous powers. You can still see that power, even now. Those flecks of green dancing across your iris.” When he opened his eye it gazed deeply into Bruce own. “But beyond that I knew you were a kind man, a brave and noble man who wanted to do the right thing…”

“Oh!”

Thor gave him a quirked look. “Oh?”

“I guess, I guess that wasn’t what I was expecting.”

“What were you expecting?”

Bruce shrugged, on impulse he thought of rolling to escape this awkward situation but he couldn’t stop looking at Thor’s face.

Thor gave him a smirk. “So…. What were your first impressions of me then?”

“Not… not nearly as flattering I’m afraid.”

“Come on! I can take some criticism.” Thor teased.

“Well for starters, I would have never guessed back then the two of us would have _ever_ ended up a couple.” Bruce finally answered, at least being slightly honest.

“I know right!” Thor said, getting a little more excited. “And yet here we are.”

“We are…” Bruce said with a sigh.

“And I’m am so happy we are…” Thor concluded with a smile that could make the entire human civilization swoon.

And Bruce couldn’t agree more with Thor. His life had never been very predictable. Nothing had ever been certain ever since the Hulk was created. Things could change on the dot for him. But of all the twists and turns he’d been given, this was one twist that he was happy about. That much was certain.


	2. Height Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this prompt was a lot of fun!!! (tbh I was happy about all these prompts but I was most excited for this one and the AU on day 6) It was just such cute premise to work with lol, hope you guys enjoy!

It had been another dull day of migrating. There was nothing wrong per say, everything was in working order both for the physical ship and all its passengers. No technical problems with the ship that couldn’t be repaired by the Asgardian engineers. The people were content enough, making the best of their situation. They were actually making good time. But even then it would still be a few months until they even got close to earth.

Nothing was wrong. It was just quiet. And after years of action and drama and what felt like endless fighting, Thor had come to both love and hate quiet.

On one hand, when things were at their worst and Thor felt exhausted, he’d wish for peace and security. Dream of a simple day where nothing happened and everyone was safe.

On the other hand however, when that peaceful day finally came Thor couldn’t help but feel ill-at-ease. Like he was missing something important. Or worse, that this lull was bringing him a false sense or security and they’d all be in danger as soon as he let his guard down… But most of the time it just made Thor bored and he hated it.

Oh well, there was nothing he could do about it now. All he could do was continue to try and be a good leader and make sure they made it to earth one-piece with their sanity still intact.

And if nothing else, at least the newly-formed “Revengers” were always willing to spar whenever Thor felt antsy. Today it was just him and Banner. Or technically him, Banner, and later the Hulk.

At first Thor had tried encouraging his boyfriend to practice fighting with him, Thor had promised to try teaching him some fighting strategies just in case the Other Guy had trouble coming out like he had during their fight with Hela. However as they sparred either Bruce got his heart-rate up too high, or maybe the Hulk had just been bored too, whatever the reason as soon as Bruce was building up a sweat he curled in on himself and turned big and green. Then it was Hulk’s turn to fight and he seemed very eager to get at Thor.

It hadn’t been like their battle in the arena. Then, the Hulk had seemed blood-thirsty, almost unhinged. But here on the ship the Hulk was acting much more playful. It reminded Thor of the way he saw Hulk and Brunnhilde wrestle back in the penthouse on Sakaar. He was holding back his punches, treating their fight more like a clumsy dance or some sort of game. But Thor found he was happy to play along. He even caught himself smiling as they mock-fought.

When Hulk started throwing these wide-arched punches that Thor could easily dodged, he actually heard the creature chuckle. And it only grew louder when the Hulk’s hand slammed down right where Thor had been standing.

As Thor rolled out of the way he looked at him. “What’s so funny?”

Hulk stopped fighting and gave Thor a toothy grin. It made him a little nervous.

“… What is it?”

Hulk’s kept smiling as he moved one hand and help it right next to Thor’s head.

“Hulk’s hand bigger than Thor’s face!” he replied with absolute glee. “Tiny little Thor!”

“I’m not that small!” Thor called back, trying to get out of the Hulk’s reach.

“Thor a little, little man! Little god!”

“No I’m not! I- Woah!!!” Thor tried to argue more but as he did Hulk moved in. Laughing in that condescending way he always did whenever he teased Thor as he reached down. Scooping the man up like a doll and hugging him to his chest.

“Thor tiny! But perfect size for Hulk!” He said with a grin. “Perfect for hugs!”

“Ugh! Don’t strangle me!” Thor shouted, trying to be serious. He tried kicking his legs but with the angle Hulk was holding him it was useless. He just looked helpless.

The Hulk just laughed again at his weak attempts at escape. “Don’t be baby! Asgardians tough!” he said with a smirk and began to hug Thor even tighter. “Hulk keep little Thor safe!”

Thor had half the mind to try struggling more but decided against it. If he was honest this really wasn’t that uncomfortable. The Hulk was giving off a wave of heat and feeling himself being held so tightly almost felt reassuring to him. Besides, how many people were able to say they got hugged by a giant and lived to tell the tale? How many people even dated giants for that matter? It seemed like something he ought to take more advantage of.

So he just let himself hang there in the Hulk's arm. Eventually he must have gotten bored because he just walked out of the sparring room and out into the rest of the ship. They passed many Asgardians who looked on at their spectacle with confusion, but Thor just gave them a friendly wave like nothing happening was strange. When they passed by Loki Thor saw his brother give him a very pointed looked with a quirked eyebrow. And in return Thor just shook his head.

“Oh please, like you have room to judge! Compared to all the weird things I’ve seen _you_ do?”

“At least I’m expected to be weird, I’m chaos incarnate after all.” Loki said with scoff, but he was smiling. Ever since the brothers agreed to stick together things had been getting better between them. Some things were still up for discussion, like what they were going to do once they got to earth, especially since Loki destroyed an earth city and tried to rule the planet in the past. But at least now their relationship was growing stronger once more.

Hulk paraded Thor through the entire ship until they finally arrived back in Thor’s quarters.

“Why are we here? I thought we were training?”

“Hulk bored.” Hulk replied, leaping onto Thor’s bed and making the whole room shake. “Hulk gonna get some shut eye.”

“Ok then, just let me go and I’ll leave you to that.” Thor struggled to get out of Hulk’s hold but he refused to give Thor any wiggle room.

“No! Thor get shut eye too!”

“Are you serious? I have things to do!”

“No you don’t!”

The worst part was the Hulk was right. There really wasn’t anything else that needed his direction, or even his attention. Everyone was fine taking care of themselves and every machine was running smoothly. If Thor tried running around right now he’d probably just be pestering people. Thor trusted his people… And if there was a situation that needed his help there was an intercom system and alert system in place. If he really wanted he could take a nap here.

The thought became more tempting as Hulk slowly leaned back and cradled Thor to his chest like he was the most precious thing in the world. All that warmth Thor felt before washed over him in waves. And when Thor pressed his head to Hulk’s chest he heard his gargantuan heart pounding right into his ears. It gave off this soothing rhythm that made Thor’s whole body go lax. And as the Hulk began breathing slower Thor squirmed around in his grasp to reach around and hug his giant boyfriend back.

What felt like hours later, Thor slowly opened his eyes and realized he actually fell asleep. And when he looked down he wasn’t being pillowed by a giant green chest. Rather, he was face to face with Bruce Banner once again.

Thor took a moment to admire his boyfriend in his current state. Hair unkempt and curls growing unruly falling onto the bedsheet underneath him. The slow rise and fall of his chest that was currently being hindered by Thor’s body crushing his into the bed. Thor readjusted so he wasn’t putting as much pressure on his boyfriend in his more fragile state. As he moved he heard Bruce make a tiny moan and his hands subconsciously reached out to grab at Thor’s arm and chest. Smiling, Thor gently took one of Bruce hands and gave it a kiss before lying side-by-side with the sleeping man.

Now reverted from his green state, Bruce was his short-self again and Thor stood a whole head taller than him. It was something he never thought about before, but since Hulk brought it up now he couldn’t help but think about it. He never noticed how easy it was to lean down and put his face in Bruce’s hair.

That seemed to be enough to finally wake the other man though as began grumbling and wiggling around. “Huh? … What’s going on here?”

“Not much, the Other Guy must have been having a slow day and decided to take a nap. We both did.” Thor said with a happy sigh. Bruce’s hair had a little musk from fighting earlier, but it still had that nice, clean smell from the spiced soap he’d gotten from one of the Asgardian merchants.

“Are you serious? I thought we were practicing sparring today.” Bruce said, huffing.

“We can still train…” Thor said. A mischievous spark came to his eyes and he pulled Bruce tight to his chest. “Let’s start right now!”

“Thor!” Bruce exclaimed with a little laugh.

“This is hand to hand combat! You never know when you’ll be attacked from behind.” Thor replied back. “Come Banner, try to break my hold!”

Bruce’s arms were pinned and when he tried kicking Thor didn’t even have the decency to pretend it hurt. “Thor! What? What the hell brought this on?”

“Well if you must know,” Thor said easily, leaning down so his lips were right next to Bruce’s ear. “I’m getting even with a certain green friend of ours who says I’m tiny.”

“Oh come on! I can’t control what he says! Just let me go!” Bruce said, still laughing a little and squirming in Thor’s hold.

“Never!” Thor shouted before diving down to kiss at Bruce’s neck.

The ship certainly had its dull days… But at least Thor knew a couple people who could turn any situation into something fun...


	3. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! For today’s theme I had fun trying to put both Thor and Bruce in positions where they had to be comforting. I hope you guys enjoy!

It was no secret that Sakaar was a complete dump. It literally acted like an inter-dimensional landfill. But one thing misleading about its initial appearance when Thor first crash-landed had been that it seemed like a barren wasteland. In actuality there was a concerning amount of living beings who wound up in Sakaar one way or another. Enough people to build their own city, with its own currency, social hierarchy and weird colosseum-worshipping ways.

With everything that happened Thor still had it in him to pity the poor souls who ended up trapped here, twisted into the Grandmaster’s game. They acted like they had been reborn on Sakaar, and those who had tried to fight back in the past ended up dead if Korg’s words were anything to go by.

But Thor had no intentions of ending up like any other rebels that came before him. He was going to get off this planet. He was going to persuade the Hulk and last-living Valkyrie to go with him. He was going to get back to Asgard and defeat his sister.

He had to.

He got caught up so much in his own thoughts, when Bruce was pushed roughly into his side it jarred Thor more than it normally would have. If he was honest, Thor wished he still had the Hulk’s aid. When it came to a fight the Hulk could be much more… useful? But regardless now he was stuck with Banner. At least in this state he was much more agreeable and easier to work with. He quickly regained his footing and did his best to easy Bruce’s shoulders.

“Woah! Easy there Dr- Banner?” The words came out awkwardly as he realized just how heavily Bruce was breathing. He stayed hunched over as if he was about to be sick. And when Thor leaned down to listened it dawned on him that Bruce was growling lowly. “Bruce? Are you alright?”

When Bruce finally revealed his face there were rippling waves moving across under his skin, just begging to be released and take over. His eyes were shinning with an almost electric shade of bright green. And when he spoke it came out as a little of the quiet doctor and someone else.

“It’s too much! Too much noise! Too much everything!”

Just behind them, a firework was set off and it made Bruce jump like a cat. He almost spun around to yell at the Sakaarian but Thor held him back. Bruce surprisingly let himself be maneuvered and looked up at Thor with desperate eyes.

“Get me out of here! Please! It’s too much!”

“Don’t worry, we’re going.” Thor looked around for somewhere away from the chaotic crowds where Bruce could calm down, somewhere quiet. When he spotted a narrow alley way that seemed vacant he made a bee-line for it. Pushing Bruce ahead of him, trying to keep him moving before he could transform in front of everyone. “We’re going, we’re going! The sun’s getting low!”

By some miracle they made it too the alley without any problems or confrontations. Finally alone and away from all the noise Bruce slowly began to relax. Thor, repeated the code words the avengers had come up with in a soothing, monotone voice. As he continued he watched in wonder as those tiny shades of green all faded away with each deep breath Bruce took. And after a few moments only Bruce was left standing before Thor.

“Thank you for that… I don’t know what may have happened if you weren’t here…”

“It’s no problem, Doctor.” Thor said warmly.

As he continued to calm his heart-rate, Bruce looked to Thor nervously. “Do- Do you have any idea how long I’ve been- How long the Other Guy’s been in charge?”

“I’m afraid not.” Thor said with a frown. “The last time I saw him had been in Sokovia. And you have no memories of being in space or on this planet?”

 

Bruce took a moment to let everything sink in before nodding slowly. “No… So how long have you been here?”

“Only a couple of days. But who knows how long that is off this planet? My brother arrived here only minutes before myself on the bifrost and yet has spent weeks here by the time I crashed. And I’ve heard claims of this planet brining agelessness as well.”

“Great, time anomalies!” Bruce grumbled, leaning back on the wall. “As if this situation wasn’t confusing enough!”

Thor nodded while a grim look settled on his face. He knew they were screwed. There was the smallest chance things could work out if he did everything just-right, but more likely than not if he made one more poor move everything would be irreversibly ruined.

“Why does your sister even want the throne? And why now?” Bruce asked angrily. Returning to pacing across the alley.

“Entitlement.” Thor answered simply. “She has some justification, she is the eldest, the title was originally to go to her. But our father deemed her unfit to rule and had her locked away to protect our people. His life-force was the only thing keeping her at bay. But now he’s gone and Hela’s had her revenge, and she’s recaptured her spot as Empress.”

“Empress?” Bruce said with a furrowed brow.

 “Before she banished us she spoke of reclaiming Asgard’s glory-days of conquest and mass-destruction. In her eye Asgard is to be not just a Kingdom but an Empire, all held within her iron grasp.”

Bruce kept looking up to the building and little sky that towered above them. “And is there anything you can do to stop her?”

“Not from here…” Thor said with a sigh. “I have to find a way back and find a force powerful enough to stop her. And I must find a way back to fight her face-to-face in Asgard… If there’s even an Asgard to return to.”

Bruce looked like he wanted to say something supportive, try to deny Thor’s claim. But they both knew Thor’s fears were very valid. He said his older sister was the _goddess of death,_ and with no one there to stop her she currently had a monopoly on the throne. But he tried to stay calm and think. Thor had been right about one thing, he needed a plan before he tried to face his sister again.

“This time anomaly, can that buy us any time?”

“In a way, but not enough. My good friend has reached out to me and told me of what my sister’s done. She’s taken Asgard and plans to continue to the rest of the universe. But he has found a way to stall her. The only way to control the Bifrost is through the Great sword Hofund, which he’s stolen. Leaving my sister and all her forces stranded in Asgard. But it’s only a matter of time before she finds him, finds all the people hiding from her.”

“Still, at least that gives us some time right?” Bruce replied, trying to make the situation seem a little lighter. But Thor just sank from the wall down until he fell on the ground with his head in his hands. “Thor?”

“I should have been there.” He said, voice growing hoarse. “I should have been smarter, when I received the prophecy I should have acted faster. But what have I done? Nothing…”

 “Thor…” Bruce walked over to the other man slowly.

“I’ve sealed my people’s fate… And now I’m standing back to watch as they all die at my sister’s hand! I did nothing to stop Ragnerok and now the end of Asgard is at hand-”

“Thor!”

He only paused when he felt Bruce kneel down and grip both his shoulders.

“Thor, listen to me.” Bruce said, voice steely and blotches of green rising and fading from his face. “We. Have. Time. You said so yourself! And you’re not in this alone! You have people on Asgard with your best interest. And- And you have me! This isn’t the end. Not yet at least.”

As Bruce spoke, Thor reached up and clasped his hands over Bruce’s, and he looked up at Bruce staring deeply into his eyes. It dawned on Thor then that this was the closest the two had ever stood together. Their faces were practically touching. And suddenly Thor felt a need to try and return the kindness and support he was being shown.

“Thank for your brave words Banner.” He said almost reverently. “I have to confess, after my father’s death I’ve felt so lost. Both figuratively and literally. And I’m not sure what to do, I’m not certain of anything anymore… But I want you to know how grateful I am to have you here.”

He was tempted to mention how helpful the Hulk could also be right now but decided against it, remembering his reaction earlier. And for a moment he was about to say something he wasn’t expecting and quickly corrected himself. “My one- Uh, my good friend, Banner.”

They were so close together still, Thor could almost feel the warmth coming off of Bruce’s face. And when he smiled softly he couldn’t help but feel like something, somewhere in the universe just fell into place. He’d know Dr. Banner was a handsome man but it never fully dawned on him what a nice smile he had. He wished he could see it more.

Not even taking a moment to question it, Thor reached down and wrapped Bruce in a warm hug. At first he feared he’d over-stepped his bounds but Bruce appeared to have no negative reactions. If anything he reached up to hug Thor just as tightly back. It wasn’t what Thor expected, but it wasn’t bad either. It actually felt really good. Having someone so close, feeling warm and reassured. A simple comfort in such a strange, uncertain time. He ended up missing the feeling when Bruce finally did pull away.

“For what it’s worth I’m happy we’re friends too.” Bruce said, seeming a little awkward now. “I mean, I’d rather not be stuck on an alien planet with an unstable Hulk ready to burst back at any moment. But I’m happy you’re here.”

“Perhaps fate has brought us together again.” Thor mused.

Bruce paused for a moment before backing up and offering Thor a hand. “Maybe…”

Even though Thor could easily lift himself up off the ground he took Bruce’s hand and they rose up off the filthy ground together. And began walking back into the crowds, now much more relaxed. “But you’re right. We mustn’t despair yet when there’s still hope. My brother is here, though I doubt he’ll be much help. But there is another I think could help us tremendously. If we could persuade her…”

“Really?” Bruce asked. “Who?”

“I think you might be familiar with her.” Thor said with a slight smile. “If only we can find her…”

Side by side, and feeling slightly better about their circumstances, Thor and Bruce made their way back into the crowds of people wildly celebrating. Doing their best to duck under clouds of green smoke and screaming aliens dancing about.

Everything felt wrong, and chaotic. But at least there was still some hope of making things right. And at least they had each other.


	4. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, this came out a lot later than I’d hoped. But hey, better late than never right? I hope you guys enjoy this take on the theme “Touch”! I decided to do another more-introspective look at Bruce.

Bruce always had a weird relationship with touch…

On one hand due to his powers, and a past he’d rather not think about, he felt vulnerable constantly. He’d described it before as it feeling like he was an unprotected nerve. Feeling everything. Overreacting to everything. He really hated it. Always feeling on edge, fearing the moment all those sounds and touches became too much and he reached his tipping point. It was easier to just hide away, keep a personal bubble. And even if it wasn’t the sanest thing, at least it made Bruce feel a little more secure.

However on the other hand, living life like that left him extremely touch-starved. And without intending it, Bruce had trapped himself in a positive-feedback loop that just grew more and more. The more he overreacted, the more he tried to avoid physical contact, the more he yearned, the more he fought back, the more he overreacted to being touched. And it just kept going and going like that.

Which lead to him being in the rather awkward position he was in now.

Of all the Avengers in the past, Bruce remembered Thor was the most… physical. Sure there’d be a clap on the back from Steve or Clint, the occasional brush of the shoulder from Nat, and while Tony’s touches lingered sometimes he knew when to respect his personal space. But Thor had no knowledge of such social queues. Whenever he touched it was always intense. Hands heavy enough to make his body sag, hugs that lifted Bruce off the ground. Honest-to-god, the man was like a big dog that didn’t always realize how big he was.

And only now did it occur to Bruce that maybe, somehow, the universe had decided to put them in this sort of situation. The man who felt both touch-repulsed and touch-starved. And the man who gave away touch so willingly.

Here on Sakaar it was like some sort of dam had been broken in Bruce.

The Hulk’s control, the Grandmaster’s manipulation, the mindless praise from thousands every night, and finally being awoken for the first time in two years. It felt like the hulk had lifted the planet up on his shoulders and now Banner was left to hold everything together on his own.

And he felt so lonely, it was like he had felt those two years of complete isolation trapped in his own mind... If it weren’t for Thor being around him constantly ever since he changed he was certain he would have fallen apart already.

Somehow out of all the possible realities, out of every odd, somehow Thor and Bruce managed to find each other on the exact same planet lost, abandoned out in the Cosmos.

And after Thor Found him, he made he clear he wasn’t going to lose him again. He was always right at his side. Always touching him. A hand on his shoulder guiding him through the crowds. A quick tug at his arm to pull him out of harm’s way. A hand on his lower back to keep him moving when his feet faltered. A quick hug when Bruce looked like he was shaking. A hand resting on his forearm as if making sure he was real and still there… The odd thing though was every time Bruce thought he was going to flinch, hide away from Thor’s physical nature like he had in the past, Bruce found himself just listing closer to Thor.

It made since to Bruce why he was acting this way. From a completely logical standpoint he’d spent two years not existing physically. Two years wondering if Hulk would ever let him exist again. Two years of wondering if his consciousness would eventually just fade away ad there’d only be Hulk. Two years of missing everyone that had come into his life thanks to the Avengers. Only to wake up in clothes much too large for himself on an alien planet, thinking he was completely alone… Until he realized Thor was right there.

It wasn’t a matter of want at this point, now he felt like he _needed_ touch. He needed to remember that he was a physical entity in control of his own body… at least for now… And he needed physical contact, a way to keep him tethered, a small comfort in a world so strange to him. And while he felt like his mind was fried and he was being pulled in a thousand directions at once he found himself finding silent relief that Thor was such a physical person, that Thor was even there at all really. He thrived off every touch Thor shared with him.

But everything seemed to come to a head when they prepared for their escape.

The newly forged Revengers, and already betrayed by one of their members, had gotten their stolen ship and were aiming for the Devil’s Anus. Brunnhilde had taken back the wheel finally. But of course, reality never seemed willing to give Bruce a break. As soon as he stood the whole ship rattled and shook. And he stumbled around like a drunk idiot. He tried to get his footing back but it seemed like every time he took a step the ship swerved into a new direction.

When he looked over he realized not even Thor could stand. He kept lurching, trying to bend his knees and control his weight but not even he could get steady footing. He only had a few milliseconds to share a look of distress with Thor.

Then the ship made a hard turn and Thor was sent crashing into Bruce. He barely had time to process what was happening before he felt his breath get slammed out of him as he hit the ship’s hull hard, and then Thor in all his glory fell on top of him, pressing him down.

“I thought I told you idiots to buckle up!” Brunnhilde shouted over her shoulder, rolling her eyes.

“Banner! I’m so sorry!” Thor said, struggling to get up. Bruce couldn’t even find the air to respond, his lungs felt constricted and he could feel a throbbing pulse in his back and across his chest. And yet, despite being squished flat Bruce almost felt nice. Like it was a massive constricting hug. “Here, let me-”

As effortlessly as lifting a child, Thor picked up Bruce off the ground and set him back on his feet. And that strange warmth had yet to leave his chest. He didn’t want Thor to leave. He didn’t know what he was feeling for this man. Part of him just wanted to claim it was physical co-dependency from being trapped in a strange world together after dealing with some traumatic events. But if Bruce were honest with himself, maybe he could admit this might be something deeper in meaning than that…

Up above them the sky went blood red and Bruce saw they were fast approaching a swirling vortex with a void at its center. The Devil’s Anus.

Their ticket out of this dump.

But also quite possibly Bruce’s doom. If the stress was too much for him and he transformed into the Hulk out of desperation he feared he may never be able to reverse the effects. He could disappear forever.

“Don’t- Don’t let me change!” Bruce managed to get out as Thor half-carried him towards one of the seats. “I can’t! If I change I may never come back!”

The noise outside grew louder. And he could hear his blood rushing through his ears. But somehow above it all he could still hear Thor.

“Don’t worry I won’t let you!” He shouted back. And it was only then he realized Thor had sat him down in one of the back seats and was buckling him in. “Everything will be alright! You’ll be ok!” And he kept repeating it several times as he fastened Bruce into his seat completely.

When Bruce was secured Thor stood up and made his way to Brunnhilde’s side at the controls. And Bruce found himself desperately missing Thor’s presence. He wanted him right there. He wanted his reassuring touch.

But for now it seemed he’d have to pull through on his own.

Taking a few meditative breaths he tried to focus himself. Ignore the Devil’s Anus they were entering. Ignore all the noise. Ignore the terror coiling in his guts…

He tried to think of holding himself together. And pretending Thor was still there at his side, holding him close.

“I can do this.” Bruce said in a low voice. He wasn’t sure if he really believed those words, but what other choice did he have? He had to try. For the sake of Brunnhilde and Thor. And for his own sake. “I can do this…”


	5. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! Here’s Day 5’s prompt finally! I decided to make this one a little longer and included all the Revengers. Also slight disclaimer, Norse legends may not be perfectly accurate. But you know what? The Thor movies aren’t either so I’m gonna take a few liberties lol Anyways I hope you enjoy!

As a boy Thor had been told that the stars did many things.

They illuminated the night. They acted as maps for the lost. But what Thor had loved the most was how the stars held stories.

He could still remember the nights his mother would take him and Loki out to look to the sky. She’d wake them each up from their beds and guiding both children out to the courtyards. In the dead of night Asgard was silent and peaceful and so, so dark. And then, as the boy’s eyes slowly adjusted they began to see the infinite.

They’d spend hours outside together, just the three of them. Each boy tucked into one of Frigga’s sides as she retold them countless tales of mighty heroes that had come before them. Some were funny and adventurous, others more morose and tragic, but all had their own place up in the heavens.

Loki would boast that he would have the most magnificent constellation. And that the stories told about him someday would be grand and sweeping, leaving people weeping once they heard of all the amazing things he did. Thor would tease him, arguing that his adventures would be ever greater. And then their mother would chide them both gently.

“Be still, both of you. Your stories will be told in due time.” She said, hugging both of them close. “And all stories deserved to be told…”

And just like that she’d gone back to pointing out constellations to her sons and telling them of all the different heroes and heroines tied to each. It was such a short time compared to the rest of his childhood, his whole life especially, but it was quiet moments like that which stayed with him.

Thor couldn’t help but wonder what sort to stories would be remembered about him now…

It was night time for the Asgardians. Or technically it was a scheduled period of uninterrupted rest for the Asgardian people. But something in Thor had refused to let him sleep and he found himself wandering the empty halls until he found himself in the make-shift command room. And not knowing what else to do he sat down right next to the glass, a blanket draped over his shoulders to keep out the chill, and tried to look at the stars. He tried to make out some of the constellations from memory. But they’d already traveled so far from Asgard, the skies had changed. And the patterns he kept looking for were already shifting and warping as they moved farther and farther from their ruined home. Grimly he realized that they’d continue slowly changing until they were completely unrecognizable... Gone just like the home he was leaving behind.

“Mind if I join you?”

Thor turned and was surprised to see none other than Loki there, leaning against Thor’s makeshift throne. He was smiling lightly, but his eyes gave away that something was troubling him. And the bags under his eyes gave away his exhaustion.

“Brother?”

He hadn’t exactly said yes, but he hadn’t said no either so Loki came down and sat next to him.

“It’s been so long since I last stopped to look at the sky.” As he gazed out the window Thor could see a little bit of that stress leave Loki’s face. “When’s the last time you suppose we did this?”

“Not since we were children.” Thor answered.

Loki hummed a little. “It’s a shame… I can hardly recognize any of them anymore.”

“That’s because they’re going through distortion. You can still see Bestla a little, one of her arms is stretched out past Vili. And her shield is more of a trapezoid than a rectangle.”

“Where?”

Thor leaned over and pointed towards the Far East. “There. Just past what use to be the Helhest until it’s whole body folded over itself.”

“Ah, I see now.” Loki said. Sighing sadly. “You were always better at these kinds of things. Seeing the bigger pictures. I remember letting you and mother discuss the stars on your own. I really just listened to her stories…”

Thor wasn’t sure how to respond at first. But eventually he moved closer to his brother. “She was wonderful like that.”

“I still miss her.”

“… Me too.”

After that, any other ideas of conversations died on their tongues and they sat together in silence. Simply watching the stars. It was as if the rest of the world was slowly moving around them. It felt slightly forced but for once it wasn’t completely awkward or tense between them. Their relationship wasn’t perfect, there were still issues they’d need to discuss and old wounds they needed to clean out intensely, but for now Thor felt like they were finally getting somewhere after years of fighting. There was hope for them yet. Because even if they weren’t related by blood Thor and Loki were brothers through and through. And Thor would do whatever in his power to let his brother be safe and happy.

Thor almost caught himself dosing off when Loki suddenly spoke up out of the blue.

“Ölrun.”

Blinking blearily a few times, Thor tried to recall what that meant. “What?”

“Ölrun? Daughter of Kiár? I think they were my favorite hero from Mother’s stories.”

It took Thor a moment but he quickly remembered. “Ah, one of the many Legendary Valkyire. I remember her tale now. She fought for the realm and Prince Egil fell in love with her.”

Loki nodded and smiled a little. “She was able to find happiness. A warrior, a leader and truly loved…”

Thor found himself nodding back in agreement. “And she stood firm in what she believed in. Regardless of what her father, the Emperor said.”

“I think I like her more for her story itself. It was easy. They fought for what they stood for, and in time they were rewarded for their efforts.” Loki said. “Do you think she ever questioned what she was fighting for? If all her bloodshed would really be worth it in the end?”

“I can’t say for certain…” Thor replied. As he spoke, he looked to the changing stars sadly. “I don’t know how any of the heroes from mother’s stories would feel about their legacies now. If their legacies will even live on…”

“If it makes you feel any better, as soon as we embarked for earth I had requested all the playwrights and novelists on board to begin documenting all the Asgardian legends.” Loki said. “The stars will never be the same but at least the people will still have their stories. And they’ll know the truth of what happened.”

“Loki…” Thor genuinely had no idea his brother had done anything of the sort. And at the moment it meant more to him than any other gesture could have. “Thank you for that.”

Loki smirked a little as he scanned over the skies. “Plus we can begin writing our own stories. I already have a few ideas in mind…”

“Oh? Like what? The incredible, amazing, ever-perfect god of mischief?” Thor teased.

“A possibility.” Loki replied, almost laughing. “But I was also thinking of some other tales like the Legends of Lady Sif and the Warriors Three: Brave a noble protectors of Asgard and Midgard.”

Thor was speechless for a moment. A bitter feeling clenching around his heart. He hadn’t seen Sif in years. And from what he’d been told all three of the warriors had laid down their lives trying to stop Hela. They all truly deserved to be remembered, even if Thor would have preferred they all be alive and friends as they had been so many years ago now.

“I… I think that’s a wonderful idea Loki. One of your better ones.”

“I thought it would be.” Loki said easily. “I was also thinking of the Ledged of the Impossible Lovers.”

“Impossible Lovers?”

“Two men, one born of Asgard and one born of Midgard. Both gifted with remarkable abilities. When fighting one another it’s nearly impossible to determine a victor without outside influence. And god help the soul who has to fight them together.”

Thor thought he knew who Loki was speaking of but let the man continue.

“A rather odd pair, not one you’d expect to ever meet. But when you saw them together you’d realize how well they balance one another. And all that other romantic nonsense, the people would just adore that. Don’t you think?”

Thor smiled lightly. “I think I already do like it, brother.”

“Of course you would!” Loki said. “I swear this entire trip you’ve hardly taken your eyes off that man.”

“I have.” Thro tried to argue. “Who do you think has been keeping order on this ship?”

Loki laughed, seeing the reaction he was finally getting. “The people have been taking care of themselves, they hardly need you to micromanage their lives. And besides, I think your occasionally-green boyfriend hardly minds so much attention.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Thor said.

“What are you two then?”

“Well, we haven’t really discussed that.” It wasn’t that Thor didn’t have feelings for Bruce Banner. It was just that they hadn’t really talked about their relationship, at least not like that.

“If you haven’t noticed we got nothing but time on our hands as long as we’re stuck on this dump.” Loki said. “So if I were you I’d take the time to figure that out.”

Thor thought of arguing back but who was he kidding? Loki was his brother. Raised together since birth. They knew everything about one another. There was no way he could deny how he felt about Bruce in front of him.

So instead he tried to shrug nonchalantly. “That is a good point…”

And with that, their conversation fell to silence once again. It continued like that for a while, the pair looking up at the stars. Almost transfixed by the sight. Fondly remembering their mother and the kingdom they left behind. For a while it was only the two of them. But as the night drew on, Thor began to feel a presence watching them, he turned around and was met by none other than Brunnhilde.

“Rough night?” She asked lightly.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Thor said. He still felt so exhausted but his mind was at war with his body. And he’d come to like this spot by the windows and didn’t want to leave just yet. He could try sleeping later.

Loki nodded. “Care to join us?”

She seemed like she wanted to say no, but then she just sighed and came over, plopping down on Thor’s other side. Silently she offered him a swig of her flask and he took it appreciatively. As soon as the drink touched the back of his throat he almost regretted it, it burned all the way down and left a numbing sting all the way from his nose down his esophagus.  

She offered the flask to Loki, but he chose to decline seeing how his brother had reacted. And she just laughed at both of them before taking another swig as if it were only water. “Some last dregs I’d kept on me from Sakaar.” She explained.

“You have some rather peculiar tastes.” Thor said, still wincing at the pain in his throat.

“I could care less about taste.” Brunnhilde said. “As long as it does its job I’ll drink anything.”

Thor knew what Brunnhilde implied by “job” but said nothing on the matter. They’d made a deal, she had helped them escape and reclaimed her title as Valkyrie and she made no promises to stop drinking. But that was something entirely up to her, her own trials to deal with if she ever chose to.

“So,” Brunnhilde began, clicking her tongue. “You guys like Ölrun and Egil?”

“I enjoy their story, yes.” Loki said.

“The nice happily-ever-after types?”

“It’s ideal.” Loki answered. “Not for everyone though. But after everything I can’t help but admire it more.”

Brunnhilde made an affirming noise as she took another swing and Thor found himself agreeing as well.

“They made it seem so easy. All the stories we were raised with did…”

Things grew quiet again and Thor wondered if they’d spend the rest of the night here, just the three of them. Until, rather suddenly, Brunnhilde turned around and slid a few feet away from Thor’s side. He was about to question her when he saw Bruce quietly padding into the room.

Not even saying a word the two shared a tired look and Bruce came over and sat where Brunnhilde had been only moments before. Though Bruce did choose to curl closer into his side than the Valkyrie had and in turn Thor draped the blanket on his shoulders around them both.

Bruce felt warm at his side and Thor had half-the-mind to lean over and kiss him. And he did, lightly on the cheek until Bruce squirmed slightly so he could kiss the other man back a little more directly. And if Loki or Brunnhilde paid either of them any mind they didn’t show it.

“What are you all doing?” Bruce asked quietly, voice barely above a whisper.

“Just a little star gazing.” Thor replied. “It’s beautiful out here.”

Bruce took a moment to gaze out at the infinite cosmos before sighing in agreement. “It is.”

Loki was right, they certainly had a lot to talk about, but they also had plenty of time…

“Did you ever star-gaze as a kid?” Thor asked. With Bruce at his side, cuddled together like this it made him feel safe. He wondered how it made Bruce feel.

“Occasionally.” Bruce said. “I was never taught any planets or constellations. But I’d always dream about running away to space. Seeing the stars up close.”

“I guess you finally got your wish then.”

Bruce actually laughed at that. A beautiful noise that was almost musical to Thor’s ears. Breaking the silent, sleepy, sullen mood that had been lingering over the trio earlier. And as he quieted back down, he snuggled closer to Thor’s side. “Yeah… I guess I did…”

Not even knowing what he was about to say, Thor just opened his mouth and blurted out. “Would you like me to tell you of my people’s constellations? You know, since you never got to learn… your people’s?”

Bruce looked at him inquisitively, and for a terrifying moment Thor feared he’d insulted him and ruined everything. But then Bruce smiled. “I think that would be fascinating.”

With a little more confidence now, and a warmth bubbling in his chest, Thor gestured out to the beautiful, infinite Cosmos just outside their window.

“I’ll start with the lovely warrior Ölrun and her husband Egil! That’s Loki’s favorite actually.”

And if either Loki or Brunnhilde snorted from their opposite sides of the couple, they did so silently.


	6. AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There! This is definitely my longest story by far for this fan-week. At first I wanted to do a college-professor AU, but then I started thinking and I thought doing a Mutant AU would be pretty fun to. So… I ended up doing both! lol Hope you guys like it!

“No running in the halls ladies!”

When Professor Odinson shouted his voice echoed over all the children as they transitioned to their next classes. It wasn’t that they couldn’t hear him, they just didn’t listen. And it always seemed to be a problem that a few children insisted on sprinting through the already-crowded halls. As Thor watched them go he at least hoped they wouldn't end up mowing down anyone by accident.

“Why are you all even running? You have plenty of time to get to your next class!”

None of his students bothered even coming up with a reason. But Thor thought he could understand. It was Friday and everyone was heading to their final class for the day and week. He was certain most if not all of them had fun plans in mind for the two days they got off. Young, brimming with energy they didn’t know how to channel. And powers they were still learning how to wield.

He did put his foot down however when he saw one student attempt to spread his wings and fly over the crowd. “Excuse me sir, you know the rules! There is no flying indoors!”

“Sorry!” The kid squeaked, embarrassed at being caught.

“I’ll let you off with a warning for now, Reynaldo. But be sure to avoid that in the future. The ceilings are much too low and there’s banisters and chandeliers everywhere. You could get hurt! Just take it outside if you want to practice.”

“Got it!” Reynaldo said hurriedly as they scurried off with the other kids to avoid being further reprimanded.

Thor gave him a friendly nod and let him go as well. If he were honest while rules were important he certainly wasn’t the strictest professor at Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. As long as his students were respectful and at least tried, he saw no reason to punish his kids beyond verbal warnings. It was a method that worked well enough with his classes, he did his best to encourage his students to uphold their own responsibilities and in turn help develop a mutual trust between everyone and himself.

Professor Thor Odinson taught several courses at Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. For Grades 3 through 12 he taught history, mythology, and melee combat. And most recently he’d begun an elective course on gender studies available to the higher grade-levels.

It had been a dream of Thor’s to become a professor at the school someday, ever since he and his brother Loki were sent to the school by their father when they were teenagers. Back then he’d been so inspired by everything the school and the X-Men did. And now that he an honorary member himself, for several years now, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride for the work he was doing. Even if at that moment he was just yelling at young mutants for running through the halls, he was still working on the halls of a school he loved, doing a job he loved, making the world a slightly better place one class at a time.

He got so caught up in his thoughts he almost missed Ms. Munroe walking past and brushing his shoulder. “Hello, Lord of Thunder.”

“Afternoon Storm!” Thor replied, a little startled but giving the woman a warm smile. As the only two mutants at the school with lightning and storm-based powers they’d always been good friends with a special understanding. “Any big plans for this weekend?”

“Just the usual.” She replied with a knowing look. For them the “usual” weekend plans were away-missions out across the US defending those in need of their aid, stopping tyranny and destruction where they could. “I’m going to be in New York on business. And yourself?”

“I actually get the weekend off! Not sure what I’m supposed to do with all this free time.”

“Well if you need something to do, you could help the new professor move in.” Storm said easily. “He just got here today, he has an apartment in the teacher’s wing.”

“I didn’t even know we hired anyone new this year.” Thor commented.

“He was invited here rather suddenly, transitioning from a University in New York I beleive.” Storm agreed. “His classes begin next Monday, he’ll be teaching all the advanced Biology, Chemistry and Calculus courses. But until then, he could use a friendly face to help him get comfortable. And you are one of the more... _amiable_ professors here.”

“That I am.” Thor said with a grin. Loki always called him a golden retriever in a human’s body. But he prided himself on being a welcoming figure and a good friend. And he was excited at the thought of meeting this mysterious new Professor. “I’d be happy to help him. I could even give him a tour, introduce him to the rest of the staff and student body.”

“Perfect! He should be either down in classroom K19 getting ready or up in apartment 6L2 if you want to say hi.” Storm replied. And with that she was off, probably to go get ready for her mission in New York.

For the final period of the day Thor actually had a planning period, or just a glorified break, so he decided to leave early to go check up on the new professor. And sure enough as he knocked on the door to apartment 6L2 he was greeted to the sight of a handsome gentleman rifling through a stack of cardboard boxes.

He seemed surprised and readjusted the glasses on his face before they slipped down his nose.

“Oh uh, hi! How can I help you?”

Thor gave him his best smile as he introduced himself. “I’m Thor Odinson, I teach some of the history classes here. I was told you could use some help.”

“I could actually.” The man said, looking at all the boxes surrounding his room. “I need to get half of this stuff down to my classroom. But I don’t want to bother you if it’s out of your way.”

“Not at all!” Thor reassured. Already going to grab one of the boxes, it was filled completely with books. “That’s why I’m here!”

“Thank you, I really appreciate that.” He replied, huffing and picking up a box of his own. And Thor noticed that his was full of books as well. “I uh- I wasn’t sure what to bring, so I ended up bringing everything.” He said a little sheepishly.

“That’s no problem. Every classroom has a full-sized book case and I’m sure they can get you another if you ask Professor Xavier.” Thor said.

“That does sound nice…” The man said. They were about to walk out of the apartment when he suddenly stopped. “Oh! Wait, I’m so sorry where are my manners? I- I’m Dr. Bruce Banner. I’d shake your hand if I had one.”

“No worries!” Thor said with a smirk. “We can shake hands once your classroom’s all set up!”

It took them about an hour or so, going back and forth between Dr. Banner’s apartment and classroom, but eventually everything got brought where it needed to go. In the end they did end up needing to go get a second book case which Thor was happy to retrieve for the man, while also showing off a bit of his strength as he did so.

Once everything was finally set up, Thor offered the man his hand and they finally shook them warmly.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Doctor Banner.”

If Thor didn’t know any better he could have sworn he saw him blush. “Um- you can call me Bruce. We are colleagues after all.”

“Bruce it is then.”

At that point Thor thought that would be that. But one way or another, the two continued talking and before he could question how, they ended up sitting out on Bruce’s balcony watching the sunset.

“You’re lucky! Getting the nice apartment with a view.” Thor teased.

“It is nice.” Bruce agreed. “I think it’d make a great place to do yoga and meditations.”

“You’re into that sort of thing?” Thor asked curiously. He hadn’t pegged Bruce Banner to be the yoga-type.

But Bruce nodded. “I’ve been practicing for a while. It helps me stay grounded, and calm. It’s very helpful in controlling my powers.”

In all the time they had talked, Thor just realized they’d never even discussed one another’s abilities. “What is it you can do exactly?”

Wordlessly, Bruce rolled back the sleeve of his dress shirt before closing his eyes to focus. Thor watched in wonder as brilliant green grew and faded across Bruce’s arm in waves. It was almost like a blush the way it slowly revealed on his skin, starting along his veins before branching out.

“That’s amazing.”

“Thank you. You’re probably the first person to ever say that.” Bruce replied shyly before rolling his sleeve back over his arm. “From what I understand it’s a defensive mechanism. Triggered by my stress levels. When activated it can make some parts of my body impenetrable... With enough concentration and the proper preparation I can manipulate an entire arm or leg into turning green. But only for a short period of time. And it can be very physically taxing.”

“Have you ever gotten your whole body to turn green?” Thor blurted out suddenly before he could think otherwise. “I’m- That was a uncalled for, I’m sorry if I’m prying too much into your personal-”

“No it’s alright.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course, we’re supposed to set good examples for the students here. I don’t anyone to be ashamed of who they are.” Bruce said quickly. Then he breathed a sigh and tried to slow down as he continued. “As for my abilities, I’ve never gone completely green. I’ve tried before but I never had enough energy to complete it. Honestly, I have no idea what would happen if I ever did fully transform like that.”

Thor felt a storm of different thoughts going through his head. Just talking to Dr. Banner had left him enamored. This man was incredible. But how on earth had he ended up here?

“If you don’t mind me asking, why did you settle for Xavier’s? Aren’t you a university-level professor?”

Whatever confidence had been blooming in Bruce began to fade some and Thor feared he’d said something hurtful.

“I’m sorry if that’s too personal. I know sometimes I can be a little too much or I push people’s- Uh. We can talk about something else or-”

“It’s alright.” Bruce said with a heavy sigh. “Professor Xavier and a few of his peers know everything. And since we’ll be co-workers it’s fair you and the other teachers know as well. I just- It’s hard to know where to begin…”

Dr. Banner took a few moments to center himself and find a starting point. “For most of my life I kept my powers a secret. I guess I’m lucky that they can be hidden, as long as I maintain a low blood pressure and heart rate… I was able to go through college at Culver University and earn my first two doctorates with nobody ever suspecting a thing. The only person who really knew was my friend Betty. And she kept her vow never to tell a soul.”

“She sounds like a good friend.”

“She is. Last time we talked she’d gone to Germany to join a research team studying subatomic particles. I chose to stay in the US, and after publishing a few research papers on Gamma Radiation I was invited by Empire State’s Dean of Science to work as a professor. Things were ok those first couple years. I got some criticism for being a mutant supporter, but nothing really came from that. A few students dropped out of my courses. I was never worried. I was content to be working as a professor… When I got outed as a mutant however, everything changed.”

Thor’s mouth felt dry when he heard that. As an X-men member he’d seen the worst of humanity and all its cruelness and bigotry towards mutants. He couldn’t stand the idea that a man so wonderful had to go through something like that. He offered a hand silently for the other man to take and let him continue.

“It was- I still can’t believe how chaotic it got. All over a single person. One half of the university was boycotting my classes and organizing petitions to have me arrested. The other half was risking being expelled trying to defend me. And while I admired their bravery I don’t think I could forgive myself if they ruined their futures over me.” Bruce said, taking a moment to organize his thoughts. “Things were tense. But the worst was when a group of my former students tried to assault me. Somehow they tracked down where I lived and when I got home they were all waiting for me in the parking lot.”

“Gods, I’m so sorry you had to go through that.” Thor said, rubbing his thumb over Bruce’s hands still in his grasp.

“I didn’t get hurt. It never got that far.” Bruce said quickly before continuing. “But it was scary. They were all taunting me. Trying to provoke me into attacking first.”

“Why waste all that time following you just to taunt?”

“Intimidation. They wanted me to feel cornered. And if they had gotten me to attack them first, even if it was self-defense, they could change their story to make me seem guilty.” Bruce answered quietly. “I think the worst part though was I could remember each of their names and their final grades in my class… They were previous students of mine, they knew who I was, and they knew where I lived…”

Thor tried to imagine how that must have felt. He knew he cared deeply for all of his students, and even thinking of any of them growing up to do something horrible like that left a bad taste in his mouth.

Bruce continued quietly. “In the end for my own safety, and to protect their own image, the University asked me to quietly resign.”

That made Thor mad. “What!? But you did nothing wrong!”

“I can admit it wasn’t fair, but it wasn’t all bad.”

“But they were punishing you instead of taking action against those hurting you. They made you give up something you loved.”

Bruce pursed his lips before forcing himself to speak. “I- I probably should have been mad when it happened. But in that time all I could feel was fear. Fear of something worse would happen the longer I stayed. To myself or to someone else. But with time I’ve come to see things from a different perspective.”

“How so?”

“Well if I’m honest I wasn’t really the happiest while there. The other professors were competitive and catty. They would actually boast about how students failed their classes. And many of the students there felt the need to constantly challenge my authority, even before I was outed. But as awful as it was, if it weren’t for being outed, the X-men may have never contacted me and offered me a job with their school.”

Thor had to admit Bruce had a point there. It didn’t justify the way the University treated him, but Thor was happy to have him here. Even if he wished it were under different circumstances.

“The students are a little younger than I’m use to but I wouldn’t trade this for the world… I- I feel safe here. Safer than I have in any other place in the world. We’re very lucky to have this school. This sanctuary.”

Thor nodded. He and Dr. Banner shared the same perspective on the school.

“We are…”

Now smiling again, in that warm way that made Thor want to smile back too, Bruce tried to continue their conversation. “So, how did you end up at Xavier's?”

“That’s actually a funny story,” Thor said. In all actuality it was an awkward story, but in no way was it dangerous or hurtful like Bruce’s had been. And he wanted to lighten the man’s mood. “When I was a child, I was raised partially in Norway and the US. And nobody had suspected that I was a mutant. There was some blood in the family for it to happen, but after I was born I never did anything odd. But then when I was six my family adopted a boy from America, my brother Loki. And he seemed rather normal too. And we got along really well.”

“Then what happened?” Bruce asked.

“Several years pass and what nobody in my family ever realized was that both my brother and I did have powers. We just never used them in front of anybody. My earliest memories for me are being in a playroom as a toddler and seeing sparkles come off my fingers. But I never thought they were real… I just thought it was my imagination! I treated it like a little game and simply assumed no one else besides my brother could see it!”

Bruce went deadpanned as he stared at the other man. “For years you thought your mutation was just your imagination?”

“In my defense I had a very over-active imagination.” Thor said. “I would always drag my brother and my friends into playing pretend that we were warriors fighting off monsters and giants. As for Loki, his abilities are tied to illusion so whenever he shapeshifted or made a vision we simply assumed we were using our imaginations then as well.”

“How did your family find out?”

“This is the best part.” Thor had to stop himself from chuckling still. “I kid you not on Loki’s 13th birthday. He goes to blow out his birthday candles. One moment he’s there, the next moment he sneezes and suddenly BAM! He’s blue! And in front of our entire family and all our friends! Apparently he’d been instinctively shapeshifting to appear pale-skinned when in fact he’d actually been blue this entire time.”

“That must have been some party.” Bruce said dryly but still smiling.

“Oh it was. Everyone freaked out. Meanwhile I was just elated, because that meant Loki was actually a real shapeshifter. And me being a rather dense boy, it took me a few moments before I realized that meant my powers were real as well. So then you had one blue boy crying about his skin, and another boy excitedly shooting lightning from his hands like a maniac!” Thor laughed still thinking about it all. “After that, our father and mother thought it’d be best if we stayed away from our family in Norway for a while… And when we came back to America they had us both enlisted at the school.”

“And you’ve been here ever since?”

“More or less. I’ve taken a few brakes to go traveling. See the world, most recently I was exploring Australia and New Zealand. But one way or another I always end up here again. This really is my home.” Thor said, voice filled with fondness.

“That’s nice… I- I hope it becomes something like that for me someday…” Bruce said a little nervously.

“I have no doubts that it will.” Thor assured.

Outside, the two watched as the X-man branch X-force left the school for a mission. Deadpool was trying to act as a leader but he was having trouble showing his authority to the younger agents with his arms stuck in the wrong sockets so Colossus had taken over in giving directions.

“They uh- seem interesting.” Bruce tried to say quietly as the group walked away and piled into a single van before driving off.

“They’re good people. Grown into quite the family ever since they organized themselves. And they’re not like the X-men, but sometimes for certain missions that can be a good thing.” Thor explained.

“Are you apart of-”

“I’m a member of the main team. It was one of my goals ever since I first came to the school. Being a hero like that.” Thor said with a nod. “Plus I thought the yellow and blue uniforms were cool.”

That finally got another little laugh out of Bruce and Thor felt like he was accomplishing something. He wasn’t sure what but it had to be good, right? But now he couldn’t help but imagine the doctor in one of the old-school uniforms. Many of the students had complained they looked tacky but then again Thor had always found tacky clothes fun to wear. And in his opinion Bruce would look dashing in a yellow suite, something about the color seemed like a nice pair to the man’s complexion.

Now curious, Thor couldn’t help but ask. “So, do you plan on joining the team or-”

“Oh no, I’m just a professor!” Bruce rushed to say, almost curling in on himself as he continued to speak. “I’ve- I know it’s important work you’re doing but I’ve never done anything like that. I’m just here to help with the school. I’m sorry, I hope I’m not offending you.”

Thor was a little disappointed but brushed it off as best as he could. “Not at all, I was just curious. I think you’d make a great addition to our team.”

Bruce gave him a quirked eyebrow. “Really?”

“Truly! I’ve never seen someone with powers quiet like yours. With impenetrability like that you’d be a valuable asset to us if you ever chose to join.”

That ended up making Bruce blush ever so slightly and Thor found it adorable. “Oh! Uh, thank you.”

Their conversation lulled after that. And they took the time to breathe in the atmosphere of Upstate New York in the late summer. Soon it would be fall, but for now there was still a pleasant warmth in the air.

Eventually Bruce offered to go brew some tea and as he left the balcony Thor couldn’t help but think of how much he already liked Dr. Bruce Banner.

He couldn't wait to start working together!


	7. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok at long last here it is, my final prompt for the ThorBruce fan week! I just have to say thanks again to everyone who organized and participated in this event. I’ve seen amazing work from so many different people, you can really tell how much people love this ship! It’s certainly made my week getting to enjoy so much wonderful content while writing stories of my own! 
> 
> So thank you all for that, and I hope you enjoy my own take on the theme “fire”!

It had been a long day. But it had been worth it.

In the end Bruce and Thor found themselves surrounded by friends and family, all alive and healing. All around them Bruce could hear people quietly talking. But all he seemed capable of focusing on was the rough stubble of Thor’s beard nuzzling his shoulder, his arms wrapped around him snuggly, and the colossal bonfire they were sitting before.

It was a massive wave of heat, the kind that was almost burning his face. But Bruce could have cared less about that, all that mattered to him was the warmth that seemed to blanket his body and sink into his bones. Finally driving away that bitter chill.

Just a few feet away he noticed Peter and Tony and a few of the Guardians trying to roast alien food he didn’t recognize over the fire, all smiling and laughing. As he looked further around at the other Avengers and Wakandan warriors he could see they too were happy, content. At long last the fighting was over.

And despite all the impossible odds, somehow they were all alive.

Due to some unknown magic Bruce was still trying to wrap his head around, they’d been able to do it. And at least for now, the universe had been saved.

Now all that was left to do was celebrate their achievement.

It was kind of funny to Bruce. It almost reminded him of that first battle in New York. Tony had been so excited when he dragged them all to go eat shawarma, but as soon as they’d sat down their whole team had all but passed out as they ate.

He could tell everyone was happy to be alive and safe, but at the same time they were all so ridiculously tired. Bruce had no doubt that as soon as this fire died down they’d all be sleeping for an entire day at least.

It was nice, Bruce could almost pretend that they were all the same people they’d been that day in New York…

Then again, Bruce doubted his younger self would have ever felt so comfortable sitting so close to Loki, the man behind that first battle. And he could have never guessed that one day he would have fallen in love with the Norse god of Thunder.

But here they were, all fighting on the same team, and all finally at ease after years of fighting.

Bruce was ready to let his eyes slip shut, humming in content from the warmth and the peace he felt, when a beautiful voice rumbled into his ear.

“Bruce?”

Sighing happily, Bruce turned to him, his own voice barely above a sleepy whisper. “Yes?”

“I was just wondering, does this fire remind you of something?”

Bruce tried to focus back on the fire, seeing whatever his boyfriend could see. But he was drawing a blank. The warmth was nice, but it didn’t remind him of anything exactly.

“A conversation perhaps?” Thor asked. Taking Bruce’s hands in his own and bringing them closer to the flames. “A feeling?”

Bruce shook his head, trying to concentrate. “No, uh nothing’s coming to mind.”

Even if he couldn’t see Thor’s face from this angle, he could feel that body sink slightly behind him.

“Is everything alright?”

Thor was quick to respond, reassure, as always. “No! I mean, its fine. Nothing to worry about really… I was just thinking of a conversation I had with you before.”

“Before?” Bruce asked, trying to piece together what Thor was trying to say when it finally clicked. “Before I changed back on Sakaar?”

He could feel Thor nod. His stubble rubbing against his neck and shoulder as he did.

“Your counterpart had some interesting ideas of what our relationship was like.”

“Well, what did he say exactly?” Bruce asked. He still didn’t like thinking about how the Hulk had taken over completely after Ultron. But now that more time had passed since then he couldn’t help but be curious.

“First he tried to say we were like Fire and Water. He being fire and myself being water.” Thor said with a little huff. “Which I immediately disagreed with.”

“You don’t think you’re water?” Bruce asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“No, I wanted to be fire!”

When he turned around just enough he saw Thor pouting at him. “But I think you could be water.”

 “No, not you too!” Thor said in fake-distress. And Bruce couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled out from him. “I’m a fire! A raging inferno of strength and power.”

“Whoever said water can’t be powerful too!” Bruce argued with a smile. “I mean there’s river rapids, flash floods, tsunamis, typhoons and hurricanes… thunder storms…”

Bruce had to give the thunder god credit, he could feel Thor pause to think it all over before retorting. “Those are several good points, but I still think of myself as more in element with fire. And when I argued this with the Hulk he had the gall to say he was a massive fire and I was just a little fire!”

That just made Bruce laugh even louder, enough that a few people turned to look at him. And he was so tired and comfortable he only felt slightly self-conscious instead of completely mortified like he usually would have been. Still, he felt Thor squeeze him a little tighter when he suddenly forced himself to stop laughing.

“I kept trying to say we were equally bright and powerful fires but he wouldn’t have it. He said I was a soft candle flame.”

Bruce smiled and leaned back into Thor’s arms. “Would you hate me if I said I could see that too?”

Thor chuckled, shaking his head. “And you say you and the Hulk are completely separate entities…”

“Well a candle flame is soft, and warm, in control.” Bruce continued. “It brings light to a dark room. Makes you feel safer. Just like you.”

“Is that really how you see me?” Thor asked.

Bruce passed for just a moment. He saw Thor as so many different things. Warrior. King. Friend. All somehow existing in a single personality. But he also had traits you wouldn’t see immediately. For one he was much smarter than any other Avenger had ever given him credit for. And much gentler when it was needed. Always willing to promote diplomacy before violence, even when facing their worst enemies.

“I think I see you as fire… and water. You’re both to me.”

“I don’t know if I should be flattered or insulted.” Thor said in fake offense.

“Honored,” Bruce said, pulling their hands to his face and kissing Thor’s fingers. “It’s the duality of man, being able to take on so many different elements…”

“One could say the same thing about you.” Thor added gently.

Bruce tried to brush off the compliment but Thor persisted.

“It’s true… But I don’t think you’re more than a flame… More like an endless inferno.”

“That sounds dangerous.” Bruce said, losing his mirth.

“It has the potential to be.” Thor said honestly. “But it brings so much light, so much warmth, to a cold, dark wicked world. It has the potential to do just as much good as it can harm. All while wielded by the right man.”

“And you really think I’m the right man?” Bruce asked.

“Absolutely, no man ever could.” Thor answered, voice refusing to sound uncertain. “There’s no one like you… Strongest Avenger.”

If anyone around the bonfire judged them for kissing, they said nothing. This was a time for celebration after all. A great shadow over the universe had finally vanished. They were all alive. And with time the world could be healed from such traumatic experiences from the fighting. They had won. And they could grow. The world could be safe again.

They had all been brought back to the light.


End file.
